


Advantages

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I fucking call it, I just love M'gann okay?, Lucy Lane is a hoe for them aliens, MajorMartian is the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lucy picks up a cute alien and learns something about herself. M'gann decides to trust again.





	1. A Bar, An Alien, and A Major

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of KaraLovesAllTheGirl 's Tumblr post:
> 
> 'LISTEN
> 
> Give me Lucy Lane x M'gann Mo'rrz fics'

Lucy was good at taking advantage of certain situations. A distracted enemy, a media mogul that loves to hate her sister, Supergirl as her best friend… the list continues.

But Lucy is sitting at a bar, filled with aliens, and she’s on her fourth shot. (She hadn’t taken advantage of leaving her father’s award dinner early enough.) And now Lucy was taking advantage of her loose tongue.

“So, you can shapeshift?” Lucy licked her lips and smiled. Aliens man, they were here, but soon they’d be coming.

M'gann, the very cute bartender, rolled her very cute eyes and scoffed with her very cute voice, “Human, you wouldn’t even know where to begin with me.”

Lucy grinned, Lucy liked a challenge, and besides there was something here that she could take advantage of (and someone she really wanted to), “Mhh, well, you’re the one who can read minds, are you sure about that?”

And how tempting that is. To meld with another mind after so long, even if it isn’t a Martian mind. M'gann pauses while drying a tumbler and Lucy’s grin turns to a smirk.

“When does your shift end?”

And Lucy stays at the bar, throwing flirtatious compliments the whole hour and a half of M'gann’s remaining shift. She doesn’t even buy anymore drinks except water (“I like to remember who I sleep with”).

Maybe it’s Lucy’s winking, maybe it’s just being wanted, but M'gann starts telling stories and Lucy actually listens. She sits at the bar after M'gann has already turned her down, and shares stories with her.

But it’s been almost three hundred years since M'gann has felt wanted for more than murder charges or one night stands (because once people see a monster, they run). So why would this human be any different?

And maybe Lucy takes advantage of that feeling too, because she’s got M'gann pinned to the alley wall just out of view of the bar door. But M'gann can’t do this again so she shifts and her mass pushes Lucy back.

She looks down, ready to see horror, recognition, shock, any negative emotion splayed out over this human’s face. Instead she sees a little bit of awe and a whole lot of lust.

“Oh, kinky.”

And M'gann laughs. Lucy doesn’t even know where to begin with M'gann in this form but she is assured that Lucy is a fast learner.

“There’s a faster way.”

So, maybe Lucy’s a little drunker than she thought and maybe she’d think about this some more if she was sober, but Lucy can take advantage of herself too. Besides, M'gann shifts back so her hands are soft and Lucy’s a sucker for soft hands.

(But also a sucker for three-clawed hands that look like they could crush stone but barely tingle across her arm. Lucy should probably really think about that when her mind isn’t so fuzzy.)

So, M'gann leans in, because craving a connection most certainly isn’t just a human urge, and joins their minds.

The top layer is scotch and vodka and M'gann briefly wonders how high functioning of an alcoholic this woman is. The second layer takes M'gann by surprise.

She’d been around for a while, but really, humans had some weird ideas about shape shifting. Talk about kinky.

The third and fourth are military grade and now M'gann knows why this woman didn’t flinch. That watch at her wrist would call a guardian angel the likes of which no demon could stand against.

The layers continue and M'gann hits emotions and it’s a rush she forgot how much she needed. But she pulls back, doesn’t want to hurt this Major Lane.

Lucy’s blinks and she knows the eyes that look back at her, she’s watched those eyes lose everything time and again.

Lucy won’t take advantage of that.

But she kisses M'gann all the same because besides soft hands, Lucy’s a sucker for bravery and leaving your planet behind because you can’t stomach the atrocities committed there rates pretty high on her list.

M'gann melts into it because Martians, whether they be green or white, take intimacy to a whole other level and this woman, Lucy Lane, doesn’t shy away from that.

 


	2. With Our Minds Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann take Lucy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just telepathically assisted sex, okay?? This is all some anon's fault on Tumblr.

So maybe they’re moving really fast, both literally and figuratively, but Lucy’s had this alien in her head and honestly, it’s the best experience she’s ever had. She’s leapt from planes and stood on mountains, but a braver soul than she has her wrapped up in arms and nearly 10,000 feet off the ground, and there’s nothing like this high.

She sees the sprawling red lands of Mars, the darkness of tunnels, the cold, silent reality of space. She sees green jungles and an ocean view. The breeze ruffles her hair and she presses another kiss to the skin of this hero’s shoulder. 

The physical contact isn’t enough, but M’gann has to focus on flying, can’t lose herself in this woman’s mind just yet. So she goes a little faster and Lucy’s mouth gets a little hungrier and M’gann shivers.

(It’s not because of the wind, that’s for sure)

She knows where this woman lives, it’s nicer than her place, and she sets Lucy against her own locked window. Lucy pries her teeth away from the lips in front of her when she feels a tingle through her abdomen. She looks down to see a hand through her stomach and that shouldn’t be a turn-on at all, but somehow it is. 

Or maybe it’s just the sound of the lock popping free. Getting dragged through her own window isn’t exactly a let-down either. 

This woman’s bed is bigger than M’gann’s and she’s grateful for that. She hasn’t been this caught up in a mind for ages. The glimpses of Lucy’s wants keep shifting away from her, almost like the Major is keeping them from her mind’s eye.

It’s probably the biting. M’gann should have seen that coming.

Lucy flips them over when she gets a mindful of this alien’s guilt. She’ll wash that away, slips her hands under M’gann’s shirt and flicks it off of her. M’gann presses her fingers against Lucy’s thighs, phasing through her jeans and reconnecting their minds through the skinship. 

It sends tingles through Lucy’s veins. Electricity skitters under her mind and everything keeps ramping up. She can feel M’gann’s want and her own and how they both heighten because of each other. 

She can’t help but picture her own fingers pumping into the woman below her. She wants to know what that kind of intimacy feels like with this mind-meld. M’gann’s thoughts tumble after hers and Lucy feels more than sees her breathing speed up.

Fingers slip up to her hips and Lucy wonders if those fingers can phase through her clothes and still feel solid slipping into her. She almost gets her hands to M’gann’s jeans before those fingers pluck at her underwear through her slacks. 

That has her bent over, groaning, because M’gann isn’t even touching her, but she’s thinking it. How warm she bets Lucy’s walls will feel pulsing around her. How quickly she could get this warrior off just by thoughts alone. 

Such as, what will Lucy sound like crying her name? 

And Lucy’s mind rushes to answer those questions, conjuring images of her body in the throws of passion, arched and wanting. M’gann doesn’t wait after that. There’s a difference between seeing it in your mind and feeling it. 

Lucy pitches forward onto her hands. She doesn’t try to stop her hips from jerking forward. M’gann can see all her wants splayed out in her mind anyway. She grits her teeth and for once doesn’t have to tell her partner she wants this harder, nearly bruising.

Cause one day she won’t make it home and she wants to remember this in the morning.

M’gann has enough strength to break this human, but she wants to break her in a completely different way. The thought sears through her mind, hits Lucy like a pile of bricks, sends their lips crashing together. 

She cums with M’gann buried inside her. The heat from her stomach scorches all the way to her extremities and she feels it enter M’gann too. She feels the woman under her clench around the fingers scissoring inside herself and she almost blacks out. 

M’gann pulls her back from unconsciousness and unbinds their minds. She fears she went too deep, shudders as Lucy groans above her. She’s hurt people before, but she couldn’t help herself. Wrapping Lucy’s consciousness around herself is intoxicating in a way she’d almost forgotten. 

Lucy twitches and pushes up on shaky arms. She looks down and understands the concern in the eyes beneath her. She doesn’t think twice before settling their foreheads together. 

And everything is so freely given in this woman’s mind. Lucy presents all of herself. M’gann just wants to take and take until the void in her chest is filled. 

“How about I fuck you senseless and then you can mindbend me into a euphoria my human brain can’t even take?” Her voice is raspy and M’gann shivers again. 

It’s the never-ending search for more from a woman who’s not sure how long she’ll live. M’gann understands that instantly. 

“It’ll take a bit to knock me senseless.” M’gann’s not sure that’s true, not with Lucy, but their minds aren’t connected now so maybe her ruse will stand for a moment longer.

Lucy just smirks down at her and sucks in another breath, “Well, I’ve been told my mouth works wonders.”

(M’gann’s seen the seven wonders of Earth and so far Lucy’s mouth ranks higher than number three)

She starts at M’gann’s neck, sucks hard enough to leave a welt, and M’gann arches up against her touch. Lucy's fingers pop the button of her jeans and works them off over her hip. Her tongue dips under M’gann’s shirt and she smiles at the rasp of cotton on one side and smooth skin on the other.

She has to pull back to yank M’gann’s shirt up, she doesn't bother to pull it off, she doesn't have time for that. They're not connected mentally, she can't feel what M'gann will want next, but she's got a pretty good idea already. 

M’gann shuts her eyes when Lucy nibbles at her nipple through her bra. She's stuck in her own mind, losing herself to her own pleasure, but she already longs for that connection again. 

She's lived for nearly three hundred years but oh how she craves.

Lucy's palm covers her core and M’gann has to remind herself to breathe. Her nipple strains against her bra before Lucy crawls the rest of the way down her body. M'gann's soaked and Lucy gives M'gann a tiny show of licking across her palm before finally bending to her pleasure.

The first lave of her tongue has M'gann gasping. The second sends M'gann's fingers tangling into her hair. The third, and M'gann cries out before reconnecting their minds.

She wants and needs and feels, feels, feels. 

Lucy wraps her arms around M'gann's hips, yanking her closer. She didn't know what her own tongue felt like sliding through slick folds, but she'll never forget it now.

The duality of both perspectives is as disorienting as it is addictive. The pull of hips under her mouth, the heat of her own tongue, the never ending need spiraling through them both.

M'gann thinks of teeth on her clit and tastes her own sex before Lucy complies to her thought and they both shudder into their next release. M’gann scrapes her nails through Lucy’s hair and lets out a moan. 

She’s too caught up in the feeling of her own thighs, the pull on hair, the warmth drifting through their joined minds to disconnect them. They lie there for ages, Lucy’s head against M’gann’s leg, M’gann’s hands kneading Lucy’s scalp. 

Eventually, M’gann pulls her consciousness out of their shared fog and slowly eases out of Lucy’s mind. She knows any mental whiplash could hurt Lucy and keeping themselves connected for too long could bind them together for years. 

But M’gann doubts that she'd mind, not with this woman.

She smiles out a “hey” and gives Lucy’s shoulder a pat, “You okay down there?”

The hand sliding under her ass reassures her before Lucy's voice croaks out, “Never better.”

She can't help the chuckle that works it's way out of her throat, “That mouth of yours really is the 7th wonder.”

“Told ya so.”

“Come here”

“I don't think I can move.”

She's gotten herself involved with a drama queen. A drama queen that's head of half the DEO. She's not sure if she should be impressed or worried, but she's too tired to figure that out now.

She pulls Lucy up and wraps the sheets around them both. They smell like the Major and M'gann snuggles into them. 

They both sleep without dreams or nightmares.

* * *

 

“So, you want to have sex with yourself.”

Lucy almost flips the pan of eggs onto the floor. It’s not the words themselves, she's just not used to anyone sneaking up behind her. 

(Or being in her apartment)

She hears M'gann's choked scoff and turns to frown at her. But she's wearing Lucy's old t-shirt without anything else and how can Lucy frown at that?

She can't, so she doesn't. She just smirks and plops a handful of tomatoes into the pan, “You can't tell me you've never thought about having sex with yourself. Everyone's entertained the thought at least once.”

M'gann shuffles up to the counter to watch Lucy cook. “I've never entertained the thought.”

Lucy remembers the self-loathing, barely contained, and purses her lips. She thinks for a moment before replying, “Well, I've had sex with you and I'd definitely recommend it if you get the chance.”

She hears M'gann breathe out in amusement but doesn't turn from the stove. Not until arms that look incredibly familiar snake around her waist. 

(Watching her own fingers slip under her shirt shouldn't be that hot. Maybe she just has a thing for hands?)

M'gann doesn't connect their minds, but she does switch off the stove before shedding Lucy's shirt over her head. She likes Lucy's body, doesn't mind inhabiting it, not when Lucy's eyes darken as she catches sight of her own nakedness.

“That's kinda weird.”

M'gann just raises an eyebrow and backs up toward the bedroom and maybe it's that this woman is using her own body to try to seduce her, but Lucy can't help her snort of laughter. She still feels the tingles racing across her body from last night, so it's not like she'd turn this down.

Her body is already laid out on the sheets by the time she rounds the bedroom doorway. M'gann must be reading her mind because her fingers trace under her own breasts and yeah, that's where Lucy's sensitive and suddenly Lucy has to know if this mimic of herself has mimicked her nerve endings too.

Her skin matches the skin beneath her and it's her voice that moans out when she slips her fingers over M’gann’s ribcage. She can't help the flare of embarrassment, that's what she sounds like? 

She scrapes her nails down to the other woman's hips and fuck, she sounds hot.

So maybe she's a narcissist but god damn, she looks amazing spreading her legs to accept Lucy's fingers. Her own fingers? Maybe she just shouldn't think about that.

But shit, she feels the same inside as when she touches herself. Warm, wet, trembling just slightly… she spreads her own legs, straddling M'gann, and runs the fingers of her left hand down her own stomach. It's not as intense as last night, but she knows exactly what M'gann is feeling with her body.

She wants to feel it too.

She slips her fingers into herself and it's a damn good thing her training’s made her ambidextrous. She mirrors her movements with her other hand, still pumping into M'gann. 

Spreading, thrusting, faster, slower, a thumb circling their clits… and M'gann reacts in almost the exact same way. Lucy knows every time when she'll cry out, when her own voice will hit her, heady and desperate.

She knows that the third finger will cause her back to arch off the bed, that leaning into her thrusts will pull delicious moans from between her lips, that with every wet schlick of skin against skin she'll tumble a little closer to her peak.

Then M’gann joins their minds.

Just like last night Lucy's body lights up. She feels every movement so exquisitely, both receiving and giving. She feels M'gann losing herself to Lucy's own nerve synapses. It's not a connection she'd ever thought possible.

Their hips meet Lucy's next thrusts and she feels herself clenching hard but M'gann cums first and it's that streak of white heat arcing between them that pulls Lucy over. 

M'gann takes no time to recover though and she heaves herself up to wrap an arm around Lucy's waist, both of them kneeling on the bed. She doesn't say anything, just thinks of Lucy's mouth on herself and Lucy's barely stopped shaking but she's just so  _ hot. _

Like there's fires racing through her muscles. She nearly tosses herself back, almost throwing herself from the bed, just to pull her own mouth to her core. And M'gann is more than eager to use Lucy's wonder of a mouth against her.

It doesn't take long for Lucy to understand what M'gann's been thinking. A wonder indeed. She's arched so hard off the bed she's sure she'll snap before her own teeth rake across her clit and she really does see stars.

* * *

 

She's not quite sure when her body decides she actually can't move anymore. It must be sometime between M'gann nearly fucking her through her shower wall and another mind-melded breathless orgasm bent over her kitchen table. 

But no matter when, she winds up on the couch, barely conscious, with a White Martian spread-eagled on her floor. She knows every part of this amazing woman's life, shared through random thoughts over the nearly 24 hours they've been tangled up in each other, and she's so damn in love she can't see straight.

Although that could be the truly mind blowing sex too.

A three clawed hand settles gently over her sternum and Lucy all but pulls M'gann's mind into hers. 

_ Sleep, love, sleep, pancakes, love, sleep, Lucy, not hurt, sleep, sleep, sleep. _

The thoughts roll over her and Lucy lets her own answer roll through M'gann.

_ Love, love, fingers, heat, sleep, kisses, sleep, fuck me, sleep, sleep. _

They end up not sleeping. It's not the words so much as Lucy picturing what M'gann's rough, white fingers might feel like coated in her own sex. M'gann just wasn't prepared for anyone to want her in this form.

She does sleep eventually, all that mental and physical exertion takes its toll. Lucy sleeps on top of her, right there next to Lucy's overturned coffee table, and M'gann thanks every heavenly body for making her a White Martian.

Because otherwise, she'd have never left Mars to meet this incredible woman.


End file.
